This inventive concept at least partially has a basis in the background for the cross-referenced co-pending application. In addition an article by G. Iok-Ejan Khoe et al. entitled "Progress in Monomode Optical-Fiber Interconnection Devices" Journal of Light Wave Technology Volume LT-2, 3, June 1984 discusses efficiencies of couplings for a number of coupling devices for monomode fiber systems. The laser diode-to-fiber coupling, packaging connectors and splicing discussed herein along with the use of certain lenses cover a variety of coupling techniques that are evolving toward improving coupling efficiencies and the need for better concepts in this regard. The text entitled Optoelectronic Technology and Lightwave Communications Systems, edited by Chinlon Lin, Van Nostrand Reinhold, N.Y. 1990 discusses, on pages 182 through 186, laser to fiber coupling with a variety of techniques. The packaging referred to in paragraph 7.3.2 in association with FIG. 7.9 (c) alludes to a fiber end alignment inside of a package and states that the actual position must be adjusted before the hermetic fiber seal is made. It calls for adjusting in two lateral directions with the aid of additional support inside of the package and that a sequence of adjustments depends on a particular construction of the encapsulation. This article certainly brings attention to the need for such capability yet is not clear in how this capability is performed. The publication Optical Fiber Telecommunications II edited by Stuart E. Miller and Ivan P. Kaminow, Academic Press, Inc., Boston, Mass., 1990, discusses a number of coupling stability and packaging techniques in the chapter entitled "Lightwave Transmitters", pages 747 through 752. The essentially butt-joined connectors disclosed herein disclose the use of spot welds to secure the fiber alignment; however, it is not clear how the alignments are preserved with the stresses and strains created during the fabrication procedure.
Thus, a continuing need exists in the state of the art for a method for making an optical fiber-to-edge-emitting-diode coupling that accurately establishes and maintains a secured, predetermined separation between the end of the single mode optical fiber and the emitting aperture of the light-emitting diode and a precise transverse alignment therewith which is cemented in place without the creation of undue misaligning strains.